


figure it out

by Bluebluebaby



Category: Bunheads
Genre: F/F, Fannie knows everything tbh, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebluebaby/pseuds/Bluebluebaby
Summary: "Melanie Segal doesn't want a boyfriend. "(Or, the Cozette storyline that really should have happened in s2 RIP BUNHEADS)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my twin sister is in ojai this summer and she requested i write this so...

Melanie Segal doesn’t want a boyfriend. 

 

She knows it as soon she gives in to Dez’s “why not?” 

 

She probably knows it before then but: 

 

  1. All her friends have boyfriends, and she’s sick of feeling left out. She feels like an old maid. (Who doesn’t even drive yet. It makes her want to hit things again.) 
  2. Dez is, objectively, not that bad. He’s a lot smarter than Charlie, and actually nice, and even smells good. Not in a way that makes her swoon or anything, but his hygiene is better than pretty much every other straight boy she’s met. 
  3. The way Cozette winked at her when she busted out _Our Bodies, Our Selves_ made her stomach feel like it was falling through the center of the earth. At least by dating Dez she won’t feel like a fucking idiot who’s literally the most inexperienced person on the face of the planet. 



 

So, she makes a plan- go out with Dez until summer break, then tell him long-distance just won’t work out (which, it  _ won’t,) _ and let him go to college a free agent. Then everyone will feel sorry for her, but not in that “wow i can’t believe you’ve never had a boyfriend” way that they do now. 

 

And besides, there are perks to dating Dez. For one, she’s got someone besides Charlie to give her rides. And he always pays when they go out, so, that’s cool. She really doesn’t mind hanging out with him, but kissing him kind of feels like going to the dentist? It’s all pokey and proddy and not especially enjoyable. So her plan kind of falls apart when he starts running his hands under her shirt and she freezes like a deer in the headlights. 

 

“I can’t do this.” 

 

“Oh.” He retracts his hands, sheepish. “We can slow down, I’m sorry. I should have asked first.” 

 

She shakes her head, hyperventilating a little. 

 

“No, I can’t do  _ this,” _ she gestures between them. 

 

He pout, looking more hurt than angry. 

 

“Did I do something to upset you?” 

 

She shakes her head, trying to speak around the lump in her throat. 

 

“You’ve been great, really. I just… don’t think I can like you as much as you like me.” 

 

“You don’t think I’ll grow on you?”

 

“I was really, really, hoping you would. And I like you as a person, but….”

 

“You don’t like guys.” 

 

He says it like it’s obvious, like he’d had an inkling all along, but had hoped as much as she had that there might have been an exception. 

 

Mel shrugs, skipping a stone across the water. 

 

“I guess I don’t. I’m really, really, sorry.” 

 

Now the tears come for real, and, proof that he really is a good guy, Dez hugs her and tells her it’s going to be alright. 

 

“I won’t tell anyone, okay, Mel? I wouldn’t do that.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“And hey, I used to have a crush on Charlie, so, I guess I understand what you’re going through.”

 

That’s… unexpected. 

 

“You’re gay?” 

 

“More like bi, I guess. I’ve never been with a dude but I can appreciate hotness in many different forms.” 

 

“I’m glad your taste has improved, jeez.” 

 

She takes a moment to hold back her gag reflex at the thought of anyone considering Charlie “hot”. 

 

“Shut up I was just trying to be nice.” 

 

“You are. Like, way nicer than I probably would be in your shoes. I hope you get all the ass at college next year. You deserve it.” 

 

“Thanks,” he rolls his eyes. 

 

“So… what are we gonna tell people?” 

 

Dez sighs, running his hand through his hair. 

 

(He has really good hair. Melanie might be gay, but she’s not blind.) 

 

“I can just say that I wanted to be able to play the field next year, and you were catching too many feelings. It’s a little misogynistic, but, it’ll give you as much cover as you need.” 

 

“Since when do you know words like ‘misogynistic’?” 

 

“I read books and shit, Mel. Not everyone is allergic to education.” 

 

“Harsh, man. But thanks, yeah, I think that’s a good plan. Honestly, talk whatever shit about me you need. I literally only have 4 friends at school, so, there’s really no where for me to fall in the popularity standings.” 

 

“Um, I think it might be weird for us to be, like, bros? Because I still really like you, but like, if you need to text or anything, I’ve got your back.” 

 

“Same. I mean, like, for literally all subjects besides my brother. But we can definitely talk about hot celebrities in a judgment free zone. Do you have a favorite Ryan or Chris?” 

 

“Reynolds and Evans, definitely.” 

 

“I respect your taste.” 

 

Dez insists on driving her home- fortunately Charlie is out, so that’s an awkward bullet avoided. Mel locks herself in her room and turns up her stereo so she can cry in peace. 

 

All that… was not supposed to happen. Not yet, at least. 

 

It’s not like she didn’t  _ know  _ she was gay. Lesbian? Liked chicks, pretty much exclusively. 

 

But it’s also not like ballet is the best place to come out- she’s not perving on anyone in locker rooms, but people would talk. And Paradise is a long way from San Francisco. 

 

And anyways, she had a handle on everything before C _ ozette _ and her stupid brother moved to town. Mel is kind of  _ known  _ for not catching feelings. Like, she does stupid stuff like eating too many french fries in one sitting, or forgetting to do her algebra homework for two months, but she doesn’t act dumb because of  _ crushes. _

 

Cozette. Fuck. 

 

It’s a stupid, unrequited crush (Cozette is out of pretty much everyone’s league, much less  _ hers, _ ), but she does these _things,_ that give Mel the slightest glimmer of hope, which honestly  _ sucks  _ way more than just being entirely hopeless.

 

Ginny would probably make an itemized list comparing the (possible) flirtations with the obviously platonic gestures, but Ginny is currently busy being obsessed with Frankie. 

 

Mel thinks about trying to come out to Sasha and Boo an Ginny, but then they would try to fix things, or set her up, or be like WAY TOO SUPPORTIVE and make it a THING and she’s not ready for that. 

 

Sasha probably knows though. Maybe her gay dad made her an expert in detecting hidden queers or something. 

 

(Is she allowed to use that word now? Maybe.) 

 

She could probably talk to her derby teammates about it (half of them are dating each other, so), but then there’s the fact that  _ Cozette  _ is always hanging around after practice, or bouts. 

 

At least she’ll probably go out of the country this summer, to repair bikes in Amsterdam or teach belly dancing in Mumbai. 

 

Then, maybe Mel can figure her shit out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer begins. Mel's not ready.

Mel’s kind of shocked Fanny’s asked her to work ballerina camp this year. She’s not exactly good with little kids. (Well, she’s actually okay with kids, but their parents- not so much.) But it beats waiting tables or scooping ice cream. And most of the time Rae Rae or Matisse are there, too, and they’ve always gotten along well. That perfect mix of joking around without ever talking about feelings. 

 

But when Mel walks in on Monday ( _ wayyyy  _ too early in the morning, she might add), she’s met with Cozette’s luminous smile. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be, like, painting landscapes in Majorca or something?” 

 

Cozette shrugs. 

 

“That’s more Frankie’s deal, honestly. And yes, my family is traveling,, but Fannie offered me this job and I convinced my parents to let me stay behind and have a normal summer.”

 

“Since when do you do normal?” 

 

“Since now,” Cozette winks. 

 

This is what drives Melanie crazy. She knows that Cozette flirts with everyone, but she definitely singles her out in groups. One on one, though? Is that just like, a sophisticated cosmopolitan thing? Like that french cheek kissing bullshit? Or is she  _ actually _ flirting? Will Melanie give herself a heart attack before she ever finds out? 

 

Fortunately or unfortunately, pre-k drama keeps her from overthinking things. 

 

“Look, Gracie, there are enough tutus for everyone.” 

 

“But I want THAT ONE.” 

 

“Can you take turns?”

 

“No I WANT IT NOW” 

 

Cozette swoops in, kneeling in front of the tantruming 5 year old and whispering in her ear. 

 

She smiles, and bounds off in her second choice tutu. 

 

“Okay. I need to know what you just did.” 

 

“Told her that her tutu is actually a magical fairy skirt and all the other girls are secretly jealous of her special powers.” 

 

“That seems… unethical. But also brilliant.” 

 

“Some rules are meant to be broken.” 

  
  


(The Fannie Flowers School Of Dance Handbook explicitly outlines a non-fraternization policy between summer staff members that forbids romantic/sexual relationships between camp counselors. Of course, being that staff are largely heterosexual girls and gay boys, this has rarely been an issue. This summer, though…) 

 

Melanie manages not to make too much of a fool of herself for the first day. But on the second day, well, Fannie happens. 

 

“Okay, Melanie, Cozette, you two demonstrate the lift.” 

 

“But we’re two girls.” 

 

“And it’s 2013! Get over it! I know you’re more than capable of performing a basic lift.” 

 

Mel looks towards Cozette. 

 

“So should I lift you or?” 

 

“Well, you’re taller, but probably have more lifting power in my legs. We could try both ways.” 

 

Mel thinks about all the terrible ways she could crash into Cozette and end up in the emergency room. 

 

“I’ll just lift you, okay?” 

 

Mel has thought about touching Cozette. Once or twice. Maybe more. But having her literal boobs in her face is… overwhelming. 

 

She somehow manages to perform the lift without fainting or grabbing anywhere she shouldn’t, but it’s definitely not  _ good.  _ Not like the munchkins can tell any difference. 

 

Fannie’s got this weird mischievous look on her face, though. It’s creepy.

_

 

Boo and Ginny meet up with all the camp staff at the oyster bar for post-work fries. Ginny makes a point to sit as far away from Cozette as possible. 

 

“What’s her damage with you?” 

 

Cozette shrugs. 

 

“I thought you two told each other everything- your guess is as good as mine.” 

 

“We used to, but I dunno. It’s been weird lately.” 

 

Ginny narrows her eyes at her and Cozette’s closeness, then loudly regales the table with a story of some crazy house she helped her mom prep today. 

 

Mel hangs back as everyone pays their tabs, making a point to corner Ginny. 

 

“What is  _ up _ with you?”

 

“Wow, I’m surprised you’re not riding off into the sunset on the back of Cozette’s vespa.” 

 

“Dude, are you jealous?” 

 

Ginny turns on her heels and glares at her. 

 

“I’m betrayed. Cozette pushed me towards Frankie and he’s a fucking selfish asshole who has no regard for anyone’s feelings but his own, and you’re too busy WHISPERING to even notice that I’m broken hearted over here!” 

 

Mel’s jaw drops. 

 

“You didn’t say anything, Ginny. I had no idea.” 

 

“Yeah. Well. I didn’t used to have to say anything. You just got me.” 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

Ginny shrugs. 

 

“Can we just eat ice cream and watch bad rom coms and ignore our feelings?” 

 

“Sounds like a plan to me. Phish Phood and  _ She’s the Man? _ ”

 

“Followed by Pistachio Pistachio and  _ How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. _ ” 

_

 

“Boys suck.” 

 

“I mean, yeah, but I think you like them more than me.” 

 

(Oh no. Ice cream makes Mel say stupid things.) 

 

“You liked Dez, didn’t you?” 

 

Mel shrugs. 

 

“I mean, he’s actually pretty cool but he doesn’t make me feel like I’m gonna throw up.” 

 

“I had sex with Frankie.” 

 

Ginny keeps her eyes on the tv screen, unwavering. 

 

“Whoa.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“And?” 

 

“He ghosted me. Then left the country. So.” 

 

“Is that why you hate Cozette?” 

 

“Among other reasons.” 

 

“Being?” 

 

“She’s trying to take my place.” 

 

“That’s crazy, Gin. I’m literally too scared of her for her to take your place.” 

 

“I didn’t say you would let her I said she was trying to- wait- why are you  _ scared _ of her?”

 

Mel shakes her head. 

 

“You know how I get when I’ve had too much dairy and not enough sleep. I’m an open book! I need you to stop asking me questions.” 

 

But Ginny knows her too well. Her eyes widen and she turns, ignoring Kate Hudson and Matthew McConaughey. 

 

“You like her. You  _ like like _ her.” 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“I’m not judging! I mean, not the liking girls part. Maybe judging you liking  _ her _ a little bit. Although she is objectively very pretty with a rockin bod. But also has asshole genetics.” 

 

“Thanks, Gin.” 

 

Ginny pouts.

 

“So, like, were you gonna tell me this, ever, or?” 

 

“You were kind of busy when the penny dropped. And Dez has been weirdly chill about it? It’s not like I didn’t want to tell you, but, well, now you’re all in my business and I don’t even know if Cozette likes girls, much less  _ me _ .” 

 

“Let’s make a pros and cons list!” 

 

“Ginny,  _ no _ .”

 

_

 

Ginny actually manages to put aside some of her feelings to talk with her about what it would mean, being a l e s b i a n. And then she finds a bunch of mediocre gay movies for them to watch. (They settle on D.E.B.S, because it’s stupid enough for them to laugh at and no one dies.) 

 

“So, what’s your type?” 

 

“Girls?”

 

“But like, do you like feminine girls, or tomboys, or butches, or what?” 

 

“I mean, I punch randos and hate lipstick. Does that make me butch?” 

 

“I think it just makes you a weirdo.” 

 

“At the moment I only like one girl, so…” 

 

“Femmes it is!” 

 

“How do you already know more of the terminology than me?” 

 

“Well, for starters, you suck at memorization. And, I’ve had some flashcards prepared ever since we watched Mean Girls and you were literally drooling over Rachel McAdams. Just wanted to give you time and space to figure things out for yourself!” 

 

“I don’t know whether I love you or hate you more right now.” 

 

“You love me.” 

 

“Yeah. Don’t tell Boo and Sasha yet, okay? I want to get used to… this.” 

 

“Don’t tell them about Frankie, and we’ve got a deal.” 

 

They do their secret handshake, and promptly pass out.


End file.
